


love me right

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Squirting, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: First-time double penetration with Steve and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	love me right

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'love me right' by rendezvous at two

Bucky sat you on the kitchen counter, the cool marble soothing your hot, sweaty skin. 

“Open those legs for us, sweet girl.”

You whimpered, shaking your head. “N-n-no.”

“Baby. Be good,” Bucky said, hands running up and down your legs and making you shiver. 

“Bucky I _can’t_ —” 

“Is everything o—” 

“You have to _make_ me.” 

He took a breath. His hands stilled and he pushed your legs open. You shut your eyes, breathing shallowly. 

“Just breathe, darlin’,” he said as you felt the toy in your vagina being pulled out. Then the one in your ass. They had made you cum three times with these damn things already, this time at home rather than in public. You opened your eyes. Both of your boys were looking at you with such devotion. And you could tell that they were worried that they were pushing you too far. 

“Green,” you mouthed before they could ask, giving them the go-ahead. That was all they needed. 

Steve picked you up and Bucky came in close behind you. Bucky’s hands went under your thighs, supporting you while Steve guided himself inside your pussy. Even with all the foreplay, he always made you feel so full. He held you close to him, not moving yet. Bucky pushed two lubed fingers in your asshole, scissoring them, making sure you were ready for him. He kissed your shoulderblade as he slowly pressed into you. The slight burn you felt as you stretched to accommodate him had you whimpering helplessly as you got used to the intrusion. This position didn’t give you a lot of control at all, as they were both supporting you completely. You didn’t have any contact with the floor or a mattress to ground you when Steve started moving. When Bucky started moving too you almost lost it. They alternated strokes: one pulling out as the other slammed in, massaging the wall separating your holes. If you weren’t so weak from all your previous orgasms, you might’ve used Steve’s shoulders to push yourself up. But you were so far gone, so helpless, that all you could do was take it as they held you up and had their way with you. You were biting your bottom lip so hard it went numb. 

“I can feel you, Buck,” Steve said between moans. He shifted his angle, pressing deeper into you with each stroke. They picked up the pace a little and you slumped forward against Steve, biting his shoulder to muffle your moans and tasting the salt of his sweat. 

“You okay?” he grunted into your ear. 

You nodded wordlessly against his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna need a color, baby.” 

“Green,” you gasped out. 

You hugged Steve even tighter and wrapped your legs around his waist, clinging to him like your life depended on it. Bucky followed you, pressing his toned chest into your back. His lips were right by your ear so now you could hear what he’d been chanting under his breath: “Good girl, that’s my girl, love you so much…” 

Hearing that got Steve started, and your body was alight with pleasure as he called you his sweet girl and his perfect babydoll. You were moaning desperately as the praises fell from their lips. Their strokes got less regular as they got closer and closer to climax, and when they slammed into you at the same time you came, seeing stars. Your clenching walls made an already-tight fit impossibly tight, and Steve painted your walls with a grunt. Bucky dug his fingers into the flesh of your hips as he managed a last few jerky strokes and then filled your ass with his cum. They hadn’t pulled out yet but you could feel them already starting to drip out of you, that sensation bringing you close to the brink again. 

Steve could see it on your face and rubbed your clit harshly, not stopping even as you squirted all over him. You were panting, trying to catch your breath and you leaned back against Bucky’s chest, resting your head on his shoulder. He started to kiss your neck and you whined weakly. Steve leaned forward to bite your nipple. The sudden pain and pleasure of the bite, coupled with the shift of angle that had him hitting your g-spot made you spasm uncontrollably. You had lost track of what number orgasm this was, but you had an out-of-body experience. You could hear someone screaming but it wasn’t until your throat started hurting that you realized it was you. You were so overstimulated that even the lightest touch could set you off. They were lightly kissing every part of you that they could reach, and each time their lips made contact with your skin, your breath hitched in your throat. 

You were shaking when they finally pulled out, unsure if you were relieved or upset that they were no longer filling you to the brim. You were carried gingerly to the bathroom, got cleaned up. They made sure you got something to eat and drink. They tried to check in with you, but you couldn’t really speak. You had never been this far under before. When Bucky put his left hand on your face you mumbled his name, but that was it. You fell asleep to the feeling of their arms around you and the sounds of whispered sweet nothings in your ear. 

…

You woke up to both of your boys still in bed with you. You smiled. You stretched a little and felt all of your sore muscles and bruises. The previous night came flooding back to you. Steve’s limbs were draped across you, and yet you felt alone. After the way you three had been connected last night, simple morning cuddles wouldn’t satisfy you today. Bucky whispered your name. He was sitting up, looking at you. You crawled into his lap and rested your head against his neck. Steve, still half-asleep, followed you, sitting behind you in Bucky’s lap. You sighed contentedly and a few tears fell onto Bucky’s bare chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around you and Steve, holding you both closer to him. You soaked in the feeling of being completely surrounded by them, utterly lost in them. 


End file.
